The Cullen Family Trip
by 79TWILIGHTER
Summary: What happend's when The Cullen's go on a trip without Jacob Black?


Title: The Cullen Family Trip

Author: TWILIGHTER79

Rating:G  
>Characters: The Cullen Family, Jacob &amp; Renesmee<p>

The Cullen Family Trip

I walked down to my daughter's room carrying a suit case as I could hear Renesmee playing in her room, tonight our family would be leaving for a trip. ''Nessie, you need to get packed.'' I said as I watched my daughter play with the doll's that were on the bed. I put the suit case down before saying anything to my daughter ''Ness, we are going to leave tonight and before we do we are all going to go hunting.''

''Is Jake going hunting too?'' Renesmee asked as I helped her pack what she would need for the trip. I looked at my daughter but as I was about to say something Edward was in the room before either me or Renesmee could speak.

''I don't think Jake will be coming hunting with us, Ness.'' Edward said as he hugged me. 'This hunting trip is just for the family this time.'' Edward said as we watched Renesmee smile turn into a frown. ''Ness, you need to get some rest before we go hunting, Alice will come and wake you up'' I said as I looked at my daughter. ''But I want Jake to go hunting!'' Renesmee said as she grabbed my arm ''Ness, we will see if he wants to come, now get some rest'' I said as I walked out of the room with Edward.

''I have not yet told Jake about the hunting trip.'' I said as Edward and I walked down the hallway, it was never easy telling Jacob things that might hurt him. We walked down the hallway until Alice met us halfway down the hallway

''Are you two packed and ready to go?'' Alice asked as she looked at both of us.

''I've already packed but Bella is not packed yet.'' Edward said as he looked at he's sister, Alice was always on the lookout for new fashion ideas and Edward knew to stay clear of Alice's ideas.

''No need to worry, Bella, I've already packed your suit case.'' Alice said with a wink. ''Everyone is packed and ready all we have to do is go hunting.''

''We have a problem with the hunting trip, Nessie wants Jake to come.'' Edward said before I could speak. ''That won't be a problem for long, since Jake is already here.'' Alice said as I heard Jake walking down the hallway.

''What's up guys? Where's Nessie?'' Jake asked as he looked at all three of us standing in the hallway ''Nessie is asleep but she'll be up soon.'' I said as I tried to find away to tell Jake about the hunting trip.

''Jake, wait a minute before you go see Renesmee, I've got something to tell you.'' I said as I bit my lower lip.

''Bells, what is it?'' Jake asked but Alice grabbed my hand before I could do anything ''Jake, the family is going on a hunting trip and we are taking Ness on a family trip.''

''It's only the family, Jacob.'' Edward said as he saw the look on Jake's face.

''I have been with Renesmee since she was born, how could you do this?''

''Jake, it's only for two nights. That's how long we are going to stay.'' Alice said as she put her tiny hands on her hips. ''Jake, it's not like we are going to stay forever.'' She said as she looked Jake.

''I don't care if it's just a family thing, I will not let you take away Ness from me.'' Jacob said as he started to Neisse's room.

''Jake, you will not interfere with our family trip.'' Edward said as he grab Jake's arm ''We will all leave now, Alice go get Ness and meet us all outside.'' Edward said.

''I'll meet you outside, Edward.'' Alice said as she looked at me ''Bella, this is going to be a problem.''

''I wished Jacob understood things sometimes. I will help you get Ness.'' I said. As we walked down the hallway I could hear Jacob screaming and yelling at Edward ''How dare you do this Edward!'' Jake said as I walked faster to drawn Jake's voice. ''You need to leave Jacob, now.'' I heard Edward say.

Alice and I walked down the hallway until we came to Neisse's room, the door was half way open ''Ness? Are you awake?'' I asked as I peeped into the room as I saw the sheets pulled back on the bed ''I'm up mommy.'' she said as Alice walked in the room.

''Where's Jake?'' Nessie asked as I went into the room behind Alice ''Nessie, he is not coming with us. And we need to leave right away.'' Alice said as she picked up Renesmee and I picked up the suit case. ''I want JAKE!'' Renesmee yelled as we went out the door

''We are going hunting now, Ness...what are you hungry for?'' Alice asked as she let Nessie down as we made our way down the hallway ''I'm not hungry.'' Nessie said as she stomped her foot ''I want to stay with Jake.''

''Ness, you have to eat.'' I said as we made our way outside where the rest of the family was waiting ''Everything is in the car ready to go.'' Edward said as he looked at he's daughter.

''I want stay here with Jake!'' Nessie said as we all made our way into the woods, we all hunted in a pack as a family ''Nessie, it will be ok. We will be back before you know it.''.'' I said trying to keep Ness clam.

''I'm going after that bear over there.'' Emmett said as he started running. Edward looked at me and Renesmee ''I think we will just have those big deer over there, girls.'' He said with a smile.

''I don't want to eat, I want Jake.'' Nessie said but I did not hear my daughter, I was deep in the grass getting ready to spring on a deer

I leaped on the deer's body as I felt the deer move until I got him down on the ground, I put my hand on he's neck so that I could keep him still while I cut he's neck with my teeth. The blood flowed into my mouth like fresh milk. ''Come eat with me, Ness.'' I said as I cut off a slice of meat off for her.

''I don't want to eat.I want my Jake!'' Renesmee yelled as loud as she could as she looked toward the deep woods looking for any sign of Jacob. ''Ness, we have to go.'' Alice said as she finished her meal.

I knew that Nessie kept looking toward the woods as we all got into the car ''Jacob is not coming.'' Edward said as he put the seat belt on our daughter but she took it off ''I want JACOB now!'' She yelled as Edward drove passed the clearing in the woods.

''I can't believe that Nessie has not been on any of the rides here at Disneyland, the rides are great.'' Jasper said as he grabbed the tickets for the next ride that were sitting on the table.

''Nessie come on, we'll go on all the rides.'' Esme said trying to help Renesmee cheer up.

''I don't want to go on any rides or do anything all I want to do is see Jake.'' Renesmee said as she flipped through a book. ''This is a real problem.'' Alice said as she looked at us all.

''We are going to ride some of the rides.'' Rose said as she left with Jasper. ''I don't want to leave Renesmee here by herself.'' I said as looked at my daughter. I knew that she did not need to be alone.

''I'll stay here with you two, Jasper can have some fun with Rose and Em .'' Alice said as she looked at her cell phone ''I just got a text from Jake, he says he's coming to get Nessie.'' She said as she put the phone down.

''Jake!'' Renesmee said as she looked at the text. Edward did not look too happy ''I won't let him take her.'' Edward said as he threw a book down ''Daddy but I want to go with Jake.'' As soon as my daughter said that, the door to the room opened it was Jacob.

''Jake you're here!'' Alice and Renesmee said.

''I'm here to get Ness.'' He said as he smiled.

''You're not taking my daughter.'' Edward said.

''Sorry but she belongs with me. Remember I imprinted on her?'' Jake said as he picked up Neisse's suit case. ''I don't care if you did imprint on her, this is a family trip.''

''Edward don't get upset.'' I said as I looked at him, Alice was right this had become a problem.

''Let me go daddy!'' Nessie said as she tried to fight Edward's hold. ''I want to go with Jake.''

''Edward looks like you have lost this round with Jake.'' Alice said with a laugh as saw the door open as Jake and Renesmee went out. ''Alice what did you see?'' Edward asked as he looked at me.

''Nothing I saw nothing.'' She said trying to hide a smile. ''Bella? Do you know what Alice saw.'' Edward asked.

''I don't know what she saw.'' I said.

Later that after we all got home Alice found me in the hallway alone ''Thanks for keeping what I told you I saw a secret, I owe you big time, Bella.'' She said with a smile.

''Alice it's great to have fun with your brother even if I don't let him in my shield all the time.''

Alice laughed ''See I knew me and you would be best friends.''


End file.
